


Loving Haunt

by VampirePaladin



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon (90s anime)
Genre: Canon - Anime, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Femdom, Ghost Sex, Post-Canon, Reunions, jewelry store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Naru is struggling to run Jewelry OSA-P on her own.
Relationships: Nephrite/Osaka Naru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: Femdom Exchange 2019





	Loving Haunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bittersnake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersnake/gifts).

It hadn’t been the same since her mother died. Naru was struggling to run Jewelry OSA-P. The ledgers, the math, that Naru was able to handle well, but she just didn’t have her mother’s knowledge of jewelry, which required equal parts artistic knowledge, style knowledge, and knowledge of your clients. 

She didn’t know what to do. Maybe a sale would work, but they were far enough in the red that Naru worried about if it would hurt them more than help them. 

She stayed up late going through the books and magazines her mother had collected as reference material, trying to find some idea, but everything she wrote on the pad of paper she quickly crossed off.

“Mama, I don’t want to lose your shop. I don’t know what to do.” Naru wiped the tears from her eyes. Her head felt so heavy, maybe if she just closed her eyes for a moment, she’d come up with something.

* * *

Naru woke up and things were different. Bookmarks were sticking out of the reference books. A few ideas were written down neatly on the pad of paper. When she went down to the showroom the jewelry had been rearranged. Now it drew the eye to look at everything without overwhelming. Everything looked its best.

She went back to the office and took a look at the notepad. Naru frowned. The handwriting looked familiar, but it couldn’t be who she thought it was. They’d been dead for years. She set it aside. 

Naru still had to get ready for opening and she couldn’t dwell on the mystery if she wanted to be ready in time.

* * *

The day had gone well, in fact it had gone better than well. Few customers entered without buying something before they left. The few that did leave empty handed had seemed positive and excited. One day of good sales wasn’t enough to turn everything around but if they could have more days like this then she could pull the shop back into the black. 

Naru went back to the office with the prophet from the day in hand. She put it in the safe where it would be secure until she managed to get to the bank.

She looked to the waiting reference books. Naru moved to the desk and sat down, opening the one on top to the bookmarked page. It was describing different cuts and what was most flattering for different stones. Naru must have skimmed past this section a dozen times, trying to find a simple answer to her problem. She started to take notes on it.

From there she went on to the next bookmark and the one after that. She went through as much as she could until it was late. She hadn’t had dinner yet and something smelt good. Next to her was a pool of ramen from one of the many packages she kept in the kitchen.

“It’s not fair for you to do this and not let me see you,” Naru said. Maybe years ago she wouldn’t have considered this possibility, but with everything that had changed since the first appearances of Sailor V and Sailor Moon, she was willing to be open minded.

A cloudy figure, shaped like a taller man with long, flowing hair took form.

“Nephrite,” Naru said softly. She could still remember how much she’d cried over him. She remembered how she tried to move on with Umino, and she had moved on, even if the relationship hadn’t lasted past middle school.

“You seemed like you needed help,” Nephrite said.

“Why didn’t you show yourself before? What about all those days I spent crying over you?”

Nephrite looked away. “I was scared,” he admitted.

Naru got up from the desk and moved to him, reaching out to his hand. She could press her hand through him if she tried, but if she just let her fingers rest like on the surface of a pond, she could feel him there, hold his hand. She could be angry, she could scream, but what good would that do? He was here now.

“Your ideas really helped today. Do you think you could keep on helping me?”

He looked surprised for a moment and then nodded. “Yes, I’ll help you as long as you want.”

* * *

They’d been working together for a month and for the first time in a long time the shop was out of the red and was firmly in the black. 

Tomorrow they would concern themselves with the future, tonight they’d be celebrating.

Nephrite was better at making himself solid under her touch, but he always felt cool like early morning fog. Naru could touch him if she wanted to. She could kiss him.

So, she did.

He returned the kiss, surprised by the forwardness. This wasn’t the same Naru who had been hesitant to even tell him about her desire to go one a date with him.

She gently pushed him down onto the bed and kissed him again. His ghostly hands went to her waist, running them along the waistband of her skirt.

Naru pushed herself up and unbuttoned her blouse, revealing the lacy bra underneath. The blouse was tossed aside, followed by the bra and then her skirt and panties joined the pile.

“How do you undress a ghost?” Naru asked.

Nephrite was clothed one moment and nude the next.

“That’s a nice trick.”

She leant down, covering his lips with her own, tasting cool wisps of fog on her tongue. Her hand moved down his body, dancing on it until she got to his penis. Naru began to stroke and caress it. Nephrite might be dead, but his body responded like he was alive and soon he was hard under her touch.

Naru smiled down at him as she sat up, happy to have him back in her life. She repositioned herself and then impaled herself on his erect dick. It felt more solid than the rest of him, and she could see the concentration on his face as he worked on maintaining that solidity.

She didn’t know how long they had, so she started rocking her hips to a steady rhythm, feeing him inside of her. With them moving together it was like a dance. Naru closed her eyes and moaned softly, picking up speed. 

Naru didn’t know what ghosts had but she felt him climax inside of her, and that led to her own climax.

They kept on going, spending the night together.

* * *

When Naru woke up she was alone.

“Nephrite?” she called out. 

There was no answer.

Had it been all in her head? Was she so desperate to save her mother’s shop that she had imagined the ghost of her first love?

There was a knock at the door.

Naru sighed. It was probably a delivery. She quickly threw her clothing back on, went down the steps, opened the door, and there was Nephrite, looking like the socialite that she’d originally known him as, and very much alive.

“I asked Sailor Moon for a favor.”

Naru leapt up, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him, pulling him inside. The delivery and the shop could wait. She had something else to celebrate.


End file.
